Jack Come Back
by Lady-Salem
Summary: Kitty is glad that Jack has been sent back to prison...But she can't help feeling that there is still some good in him. When she goes after her former partner, Snaptrap also goes on the move but with a different motive in mind. Can Kitty stop Snaptrap and reform Jack? Or has she just indirectly brought on the downfall of T.U.F.F.? JackXKitty
1. The Decision

Dudley peeked over the office wall at Kitty. She was thoroughly absorbed in typing on her computer and didn't notice her partner staring at her.  
"Kitty. Hey Kitty!" Dudley whispered.  
Kitty looked up. "What Dudley? I'm working." she explained.  
Dudley walked around into her cubicle. "Can we go? Huh can we go Kitty?" he asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.  
Kitty shook her head. "I just said I'm working! Maybe later." she turned around and went back to typing.  
Dudley groaned loudly. "Fine! I'll ask Keswick!" he stomped across the room and spied through Keswick's office window. He was talking to the female robot he had built for himself nearly a year ago, even though it never responded to his many compliments. Dudley pounded on the door, making Keswick jump.  
"Go away I'm busy!" Keswick yelled trying to hide the robot behind his back.  
Dudley moaned. "Why is everyone busy? This is important! Kitty won't take me Keswick!" he whined.  
Keswick said nothing and Dudley looked down. He sighed. There was no one else willing to go out of the agency but the Chief, and Dudley did not prefer to spend a great deal of time with him. He walked back to where Kitty was sitting.  
He got down on his knees. "Oh please Kitty? Please? Can't you take your break now?"  
Kitty exhaled and stood. "Alright. But I'm not driving you around the block for an hour just so you can stick your head out the window. Ten minutes alright?" she said grabbing her keys out of her desk drawer.  
Dudley hopped up and constricted Kitty in a tight hug. "Yes! I love you Kitty! You are the best partner ever!" he let her go. "Well sometimes...Like right now! And that time you brought me a steak for my birthday! And the time -"  
Kitty sighed and began walking, her rambling partner right behind her.  
** (West Baker Street, Petropolis. 1:13 pm)  
** Dudley's tongue flopped out of his mouth as he sniffed the cold air. So many different smells all at once! The smell of catnip, freshly laid out dog biscuits, and warm milk flooded up his nostrils. Kitty, on the other hand, was shivering. She ruffled up her fur the best she could but it did little to keep her warm.  
When she spoke, her teeth were chattering and you could see her breath. "Dudley please roll up the window!" she pleaded.  
Dudley didn't seem to hear her. He was too preoccupied with how his tongue had frozen to the side of his face. "Kitteh look at meh tongue!" he yelled half laughing. "Awesome right?"  
Kitty parked back in front of T.U.F.F. and got out of the car. "Come on Dudley. Your ten minutes are up."  
Dudley refused to get out of the car. "No! Just ten more minutes!" he begged.  
Kitty shook her head. "I'm sorry Dudley but I have to get back to work." a cold wind blew through the parking lot. Kitty rubbed her arms and headed for the front door, but stopped. The elderly elephant secretary Lisa was pasting a poster to the wall next to the doors.  
Lisa finished and turned around. She smiled. "Good morning Miss Katswell!" she said in a very chipper voice for her age. She pointed to the poster. "Great job sending that crook back to jail. Well I must run. I have many more of these to post around the city." Lisa picked up a stack of posters from the ground along with her can of paste and strode off.  
Kitty examined the poster and shook her head. The crook that Lisa had referred to was Jack Rabbit, a former T.U.F.F. agent with unbelievable stamina and charm. He was Kitty's former partner and had betrayed her trust later by trying to use her to get top secret information. Just recently he had called her because he had gotten out of prison, but she never heard what he said. Dudley had listened to the message on her answering machine and switched brains with her using one of Keswick's latest inventions. He then posed as her throughout the day to try and stop whatever Jack was plotting, but fell victim to his superior charm and led him back to the Agency. Kitty had been knocked out, and if she hadn't woken up Jack would have made off with information on all of T.U.F.F.'s active duty agents.  
Kitty reached up and tore the poster down. She hated seeing reminders of her former partner. Dudley hopped out of the car and ran to Kitty's side. His tongue was still frozen and hung awkwardly to one side.  
"What are you doing Kitteh?" he asked trying to mold his tongue in a different position.  
Kitty blinked. "Nothing. I'm fine." she pushed the door open.  
Dudley narrowed his eyes. "Hey I didn't ask if you were fine." he thought a moment and gasped. "Is it your birthday again? You always get catty on your birthday!" he laughed. "Catty! Ha!"  
Kitty entered one of the elevators with Dudley and selected their floor. She stood in silence as she reflected on what Jack had done. He had betrayed T.U.F.F. to work for Snaptrap, as he paid the rabbit a great deal of money. She narrowed her eyes. Jack had always been a good agent...possibly the best agent T.U.F.F. had ever seen.  
The elevator reached the floor and Dudley ran to the snack machine drooling the whole way. Kitty strode back to her cubicle and unrolled the poster to examine it more closely. 'Jack Rabbit. This T.U.F.F. agent gone bad had recently escaped from the Petropolis Prison but was caught by two active duty T.U.F.F. agents by the names of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Catswell. He has been tried in court and put back behind bars. His criminal employer, Verminious Snaptrap, is still at large. If you have any information on this criminal's whereabouts then please alert your local police or a T.U.F.F. official.'  
Kitty sat back, crumbled up the poster, and threw it in her waste basket. She knew that Jack was a criminal, but she wasn't sure if he belonged in jail. Dudley trotted by and lay down on the floor, chewing a piece of rawhide he had bought for fifty cents from the vending machine. Kitty swallowed and watched her drooling partner enjoy himself. He wasn't going to like what she was about to do, but he didn't have to know about it. She turned back around and resumed her work on the computer. It was time she had a talk with Jack.

_  
_**Hey hoped you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Jack will play a huge role because I had a question about that. Uh...Oh yah! I also had a question asking me to order my favorite villains. They would go like this: 1) Jack Rabbit, 2) Bird Brain, 3) Chameleon, 4) Snaptrap. (I also really love Bird Brain's minions. They are HISTERICAL!) Hoped that answered your questions!**_

_**~With love, Salem Marionette**_


	2. Jailhouse

_**Yay! On to Chapter Two! Hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! And please remember to review!  
**_**_**

Kitty packed up her things for the night. She locked all of her desk drawers and clicked off her lamp. Dudley was in the other cubicle counting all of the cookies he kept in a doughnut box to make sure that none of them had gone missing. After a minute, he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Kitty! Someone stole one of my cookies!" he yelled. "This is terrible! Why would they do this to me?"  
Kitty picked up her purse and walked around the cubicle. "Dudley you ate it at lunch. Remember?" she asked.  
Dudley looked up and sniffed. "I'm a thief Kitty! I'm my own thief!" he cried.  
Kitty patted Dudley on the back. "You're not a thief." She turned. "I'm going home. Good night Dudley."  
Dudley stood up. "Alright! See you tomorrow Kitty! Oh! Happy Birthday!" he called as she stepped into the elevator.  
She rolled her eyes. "I told you earlier it's not my birthday!" the elevator door closed and she sighed. Dudley could be a real pain sometimes, but he was a great friend. She re-read the poster over and over in her mind, unsure if what she was about to do was the right thing. The elevator stopped and she stepped out. A German Shepard guard dog stood in front of the entrance. When Kitty approached him he tipped his hat to her.  
"Evening Miss Katswell." He said. "May I see your ID please?"  
"Sure Jeremy." She said rummaging around in her purse. "Do you have to work the night shift?" she pulled out her wallet, opened it, and showed Jeremy her ID.  
He examined it and nodded. "Yes, the Chief put me on the night shift again." He said handing Kitty her wallet back. "I hope you have a good night Kitty."  
Kitty smiled. "You too Jeremy."  
Jeremy stepped out of Kitty's way and let her out of the building. The night was even colder than the morning, but far clearer. Kitty could see every individual star. It was as though someone had spilled a giant jar of shinning silver glitter on a piece of dark blue felt. She was tired and wanted to go home, but she turned in the opposite direction and headed toward the Petropolis Prison. The streets were deserted at this hour except for several business workers who got off work late and young teenagers going out to party. A lizard smoked on one of the corners, eyeing Kitty as she walked by. She laughed to herself. These street rats thought they were tough? She could take out any one of them with a single blow to the nose.  
Petropolis Prison was located a few miles from her apartment on a deserted corner. There were no shops around it, and it appeared as though it was covered in a thick layer of dirt. Kitty climbed the front steps and entered the desolate place. The inside was not much cleaner. The bars holding in the prisoners were rusting and dust coated everything. Two guards sat at the front desk. One was a napping guinea pig, and the other was a weasel with torn ears who was fiddling with a pencil. Kitty cleared her throat. The weasel looked down at her from the tall desk.  
"Can I help you?" he said in a rather monotone voice.  
Kitty nodded. "Um yes. I would like to speak to Jack Rabbit please."  
The weasel sighed. He nudged the guinea pig awake. "Hey Earl. She wishes to speak to Jack Rabbit."  
Earl yawned. "Which one is that?" he asked standing up and unhooking the cell keys from his belt.  
The weasel rolled his eyes. "You know, the young one in cell four." He said.  
Earl nodded. "Alright I'll get em. Miss if you could follow me please." He walked around the back of the desk and motioned for Kitty to follow him. He lead her over to a long counter. A large glass divider separated one side from the other. Earl sat Kitty down in one of the seats.  
"Now do you know how this works?" he asked, yawning again.  
Kitty shook her head. "No. I've never had a reason to do this before." She replied.  
Earl pointed to the phone that hung on the wall. "Since your friend can't come out her and talk to ye face to face, you can talk to em through this. He has one on the other side."  
"Jack is not my friend." Kitty said hotly. "I just need to talk to him about some things."  
Earl said nothing, like he didn't really care. He unlocked the door leading to the cells in the back. It took him a few moments, but he reappeared on the other side of the glass but this time Jack was with him wearing a black and white striped prison outfit. It was unusual to see him unkempt and as dirty as he was.  
Earl removed Jack's handcuffs and motioned for him to sit down it the chair directly in front of Kitty. He sat and Kitty took the phone. Jack did not move and held Kitty under an intense gaze. She swallowed and pointed to his phone. Jack still refused to move, and Officer Earl came forward. He grabbed the phone off of the wall and forced it into Jack's hand. Kitty watched as the officer angrily shouted at the prisoner then went back and stood in front of the door.  
Kitty held her phone to her ear just as Jack did on the other side of the glass. "Hello Jack." She said simply.  
"Well look who has come back. I just knew you would miss me." Jack chuckled.  
Kitty felt her face grow hot. "I don't miss you!" she shouted.  
Jack leaned forward. "And yet here you are in Petropolis Prison on the phone in front of me." He said.  
Kitty looked down. After she collected herself, she looked up and met Jack's eyes. "Come back to T.U.F.F." she said. "Crime on the street is getting worse by the day and we need more agents."  
Jack thought a moment. "And you trust me? After all I have put you through?" he laughed.  
Kitty shook her head. "No I don't trust you!" she growled. "But T.U.F.F. needs you back where you belong!"  
Jack smiled. "If you don't trust me then why are you offering to take me back to T.U.F.F.?" he asked.  
"I'm not taking you back to T.U.F.F. just yet."  
"Wait…what do you mean?"  
Kitty rested her chin in her palm. "What I mean is that I have to make sure you are worthy to come back." She explained. "I'm giving you one chance to prove yourself to me, and then you can go back to T.U.F.F."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to do that?"  
Kitty grinned and stood up. "I guess you want to stay in here for life then." She hung up the phone and turned on her heel.  
On the other side of the glass Jack swallowed. Kitty had a point. He jumped up and pounded on the glass. Kitty turned back around and crossed her arms. Jack sighed and motioned for her to sit back down.  
Satisfied, Kitty strode back over and sat in the chair. She picked the phone back up. "So you agree?" she asked once more.  
Jack paused then nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but you have to get me out of here first." He said.  
Kitty held up her hand. "Leave it to me." She pointed to the officer. "Tell him to come out and see me."  
Jack hung up the phone and turned around. He said something and Earl looked at Kitty.  
Kitty nodded. "Come here." She mouthed.  
Earl walked through the door and locked it behind him. "What do ye need? Is he bothering ye?" He asked.  
Kitty shook her head. "No but the Chief needs me to take Jack back with me to T.U.F.F for questioning." She pulled out her T.U.F.F. ID and flashed it to Earl. "Can you bring him out here please?"  
Earl squinted at her ID then widened his eyes. "Oh! Yer Kitty Katswell! Yes, yes by all means!" he hurried back into the room and brought Jack out to where Kitty stood. "Yer free to go with the little lady Jack." He said.  
Kitty smiled. "Thank you officer." She led Jack to the front.  
As they passed the weasel gasped and stood up. "Earl! Why is Jack leaving?" he yelled drawing his gun and pointing at the two.  
Earl ran forward and stepped in front of them. "Calm down Adam! That there is Kitty Katswell. She needs to take him back to T.U.F.F for questioning." He explained.  
Adam frowned and slowly sat down. "Humph! Alright you crook, here." He reached under the desk and pulled out Jack's suit., tossing it down to him.  
Jack caught it with one hand. "Thank you officer." He grinned and Adam rolled his eyes.  
Outside, Kitty did not take her eyes off of Jack. He didn't appear to be plotting any form of attack at anytime soon, but that could change very quickly. That was Jack's specialty; to be unexpected.  
Jack sighed and looked up at the sky. "It feels great to be out of handcuffs." He said.  
Kitty raised her eyebrow. She dug through her purse and pulled out a pair of specially designed handcuffs that Keswick had given her about a month ago. "Don't be too sure Jack. I don't trust you enough to not have you in these."  
Jack opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself. To Kitty's surprise, he obeyed without another statement. He held up his wrists and Kitty put him in the cuffs.  
"These were designed for when we catch Snaptrap, but I'm sure they will work on you too." Kitty explained.  
Jack gave her a fake smile and nodded. He had gotten out of handcuffs on several occasions, so now was his chance to break free. "I'm sure you didn't expect this!" he yelled raising his hands above his head and yanking on the cuffs to break the chain. To his surprise, the chain held firm and the cuffs shrunk to fit his wrists. They flashed and gave him a powerful shock that brought him to his knees.  
Kitty laughed as she watched Jack fall to the ground unconscious. This was by far Keswick's greatest technical achievement. He had also programmed the handcuffs to shock their captive if they tinkered with them or if the prisoner got too far away from Kitty. She smiled, grabbed Jack, and slung him over her shoulder. He had a lot to work on.

_  
_**Again hope you like! If you couldn't tell I'm a **__**HUGE**_ _** JackXKitty fan. Well please review!**_

_**~With love, Salem Marionette **_


	3. Let Me Take You Home

The walk to Kitty's apartment was a brutal one. Jack was nearly twice her weight, plus every time a car passed she had to dive into the shadows to avoid suspicion. By the time she had reached her apartment building, she was panting. She opened the glass front door with her elbow and trudged wearily inside. An oak check in desk was directly in front of the door with a stocky grey cat sitting in a stool behind it. She had her nose buried in a fashion magazine and didn't appear to notice Kitty come in. Kitty stood completely still. If her door woman, Mandy, saw her walking through the building with an unconscious prisoner on her shoulder she would surely be suspicious and possibly call the police.  
Kitty held her breath and began to tiptoe past the desk. Suddenly, Mandy slammed her magazine down in front of her and turned to Kitty.  
Mandy's eyes widened. "Excuse me Kitty, I don't mean to be nosy, but I'm curious…Who is that you have with you?" she asked slowly as she reached over and put her hand on her desk phone.  
Kitty swallowed. "He's a friend?" she said very unsure of herself.  
Mandy picked up the phone but didn't dial any numbers. "Kitty you tell me the truth right now." She demanded.  
Kitty thought quickly but none of her ideas seemed adequate. Finally she settled on something that she knew was sure to fool her door woman's elderly mind. "He's a T.U.F.F. agent, Mandy. We were throwing a costume party for our secretary's birthday, that's why he's dressed like a prisoner. In the middle he passed out and lost his ID, so I have to use mine to help him get into T.U.F.F. on Monday." She lied.  
Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Why can't he just come down here on Monday morning?" she asked.  
Kitty cocked her head. "What do you mean?"  
Mandy closed her eyes in frustration and began to speak slowly. "Why can't you take your friend home then have him come back Monday morning so you two can go to work together?" she asked again.  
Kitty couldn't think of anything else to say. She sighed and opened her mouth to spill her secret, but Mandy started laughing.  
Mandy replaced the phone. "And here I am getting ready to call the police on you!" she chuckled. "I see what you are doing honey. Your secret is safe with me."  
Kitty frowned. "How did you know?" she asked.  
Mandy grinned. "Oh come on darling! A man like that out cold at a party? What woman wouldn't be tempted?" she pointed a claw at Jack's handcuffs. "Those should make it a lot more fun."  
Kitty's face turned red and her jaw dropped. "M-Mandy! That is NOT what I'm doing!" she stuttered.  
Mandy kept on. "When he wakes up give him my number dear." She leaned in and whispered, "Tell him Old' Mandy could go for a round herself!"  
Kitty rolled her eyes and flipped up her collar to hide her face. She left Mandy daydreaming at her desk and hopped on one of the elevators. She pushed her floor's button then retrieved her keys from the bottom of her purse. When the elevator stopped on her floor, everything was dark. Most of her neighbors were asleep at this hour, except for the new college students that would study early into the next morning. She strode down the hallway and stopped at her door. It took her a minute to find the right key on her key ring and she inserted the silver key into the lock and turned it. The tumblers on the inside of the door clicked open and Kitty entered her apartment. She dropped her purse by the door and relocked it before walking over and dumping Jack on her couch. Then she reached down and unlocked one of the cuffs, attaching it to the side of the couch to immobilize him when he woke up.  
Kitty took off her jacket and draped it over the other end of the couch. She picked up one of her blue throw pillows and threw it on Jack's limp body.  
"Night Jack." She sneered before shutting of her light and heading to bed.  
(**Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 9:12 am)**  
Pale morning sunlight flooded through an opening in Kitty's curtains and flashed Jack directly in the eyes. He rolled over, nearly falling off the couch and yawned. Last night had left him extremely tired even after he had gotten a full nights rest. He sat up and looked around. Kitty's sleek black jacket had fallen into his lap and he picked it up. He narrowed his eyes and threw it on the floor angrily. This time it was Kitty who had tricked _him, _and he couldn't do a thing about any of it as long as the handcuffs were on his wrists.  
Footsteps from the other room alerted Jack. Kitty walked into the room still in her night clothes and holding a cup of hot coffee.  
Kitty yawned. "Good morning Jack." She said taking a sip from her mug.  
Jack rolled his eyes. "It most certainly is not!" he growled.  
Kitty strode into the kitchen but continued to talk. "Hey, you're the one who agreed to go through with this reform." She came back into the room with another coffee cup in her hand. She handed it to Jack and sat down next to him.  
Jack looked down. He had only agreed to get Kitty to help him out of prison. Afterward he was planning on escaping, but once again she had foiled his plot.  
"If you continue to be like this you won't have anything or anyone left Jack." Kitty explained.  
Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Well I obviously still have you. No matter how hard I try to get rid of you, you always come crawling back to me." He smiled.  
Kitty narrowed her eyes and turned away. Jack was a real jerk. She leaned down and grabbed the remote to her television and clicked it on. After a minute of channel surfing, she stopped on the weather and watched in silence.  
"Today we expect it to be sunny with few clouds and high eighty one." The weather man said. "A warm breeze will be coming in from the northwest at twelve miles per hour—"  
Kitty shut off the television and stood up. "So you don't go snooping around my apartment while I'm gone, I think I'll leave you hooked to the couch." She said.  
Jack frowned. "You're leaving me here alone? To do what, dare I ask?"  
Kitty rolled her eyes and set down her coffee. "I don't understand why you care what I do." She paused to settle on if she wanted to tell Jack what she was doing. Finally she spoke "Dudley convinced me to go to the dog park with him this afternoon."  
Jack sneered. "Still running around with that mutt are you?"  
Kitty picked up her jacket from the floor. "He's not a mutt! He's a great partner. Sure he can be a little…awkward at times, but he has a good heart." She looked Jack over. "Unlike you." With that she turned on her heel and went into her bedroom to change her clothing.  
Jack leaned back. He still didn't fully understand why Kitty had taken him out of jail. It was not like her to betray her job, and it seemed she was slowly starting to put more and more of her trust back into him. He gave himself a small smile. He had his suspicions about what was really going on and wasn't sure if it was good for him or if it was going to tear apart who he was and all that he stood for.  
_

**Just to put this out there...I am open to any ideas my veiwers may have so feel free to leave your ideas in a review or PM me! Hope you enjoy oh and one thing, flames not welcome. Thanks!**

**~With love, Salem Marionette**


	4. Sealed Fate With Snaptrap

**Yayyy! Dudley's second appearance! I absolutely love him to death! Well, enjoy!  
_**

**(Ash Dog Park, Petropolis. 9:57 am)**

Dudley ran his nose over the bark of a rough elm tree. "Kitty guess what! A poodle was at this one!" he exclaimed.  
Kitty gave him a thumbs up. "Wow Dudley you, um, have an amazing nose there." She said with a fake smile.  
Dudley continued to sniff the tree, scouring every crevice. "Did you hear that rumor Kitty? The one that says why all T.U.F.F. agents are on standby?" he asked pulling a leaf out of his nose.  
Kitty shook her head. "I know that we are all on standby but I don't know why."  
Dudley moved from the elm to a tall flaking birch. "Well what Keswick told me is that Snaptrap is going after Jack while he's still in jail. Jack owes him money or something."  
Kitty froze in place. "Snaptrap is doing what? Why?" she asked hurriedly.  
"I guess Jack owes him money or something." Dudley laughed. "Who doesn't he owe money to?"  
Kitty shook her head. This wasn't right. "Dudley I'm sorry but I have to go." She said turning around. She started walking.  
Dudley put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "But I thought we were going to the Breakfast Hut after this to get waffles and bacon!" he whined. "Bacon Kitty! We gotta have bacon!"  
"I'm really sorry…I'll make it up to you some other time." She turned and walked briskly to the front gate of the park. Dudley watched as Kitty broke out into a dash and ran down the block and out of sight.  
Something about the feud between Jack and Snaptrap had upset her. Dudley made a quick mental note not to bring it up again and went off to throw a Frisbee with a greyhound.

**(Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 10:26 am)**

The sound of Kitty's front door swinging open made Jack jump. Kitty came through it and shut it behind her.  
Jack sneered. "Back so soon? Did your loyal mutt abandon you at the park?" he laughed.  
Kitty said nothing. She walked over, unhooked Jack's cuff from the side of the couch, and put it back on his wrist. "Are you ok?" she asked locking the cuff back in place.  
Jack frowned. Kitty was trying to get at something. "Don't try anything. I know all of your tricks."  
Kitty shook her head. "I'm not. Snaptrap is after you and I'm sure he's going to bring back up with him." She sighed. "Why do you have to get yourself into all of these messes Jack?"  
Jack gave her a small half smile. "Are you actually worried about me?" he asked.  
Kitty narrowed her eyes. "N-No! I just don't want Snaptrap to find you here, because if he does he'll tear up my home!" she snapped.  
Now that he could stand, Jack walked into the kitchen. "The great Kitty Katswell is worried about me." He chuckled grabbing a raw carrot from a bowl on the counter. He pointed the end at Kitty. "I know you are. I can see it all over your smug face."  
Kitty growled and punched Jack hard in the shoulder. "Be quiet! I'm not worried about you…besides we need to work on your reform." She said changing the subject.  
Jack bit into the carrot. "I'm filled with excitement." He said sarcastically.  
Kitty rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. She pulled her T.U.F.F. transceiver from her pocket and flipped a switch on the side. Its screen went blank and she set it down. "Sorry Jack but I still don't trust you. While you're talking this screen will change color. If—"  
Jack held up a hand. "I know what it does, I'm not an idiot. If the screen turns green then I'm telling the truth, but if it goes red then I'm lying."  
Kitty nodded. "And you better not lie to me." She threatened. "If you do, I'll shock you."  
"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you play counselor." Jack argued.  
Kitty pointed to the chair next to her. "Sit or get shocked. It's your choice."  
Jack sighed and reluctantly sat down in the chair next to Kitty. "Let's get this over with."  
"Why did you first go off to Snaptrap?"  
"Money."  
"Money is the reason you betrayed T.U.F.F.? You were the greatest agent we had ever had! Do you know what I had to go through after you left?"  
"No, and I don't really care to know."  
The screen on the transceiver turned red. Kitty frowned. "So you do want to know then?" she asked somewhat surprised.  
Jack looked away preparing for the shock, but it didn't come. Instead Kitty continued.  
"I was alone for the longest time Jack. Alone with only Keswick and the Chief to talk to, and you remember how Keswick doesn't stop!" Kitty shut her eyes and got back on topic. She sighed. "So money is the only thing you care about?"  
Jack grinned. "Of course. With money you can do anything you want." He chuckled.  
Once again the screen went red and once again Kitty was not upholding her promise to shock Jack. "What are you hiding?" she demanded. "We both know that money isn't the only thing you want."  
Jack paused. After a long moment, he spoke. "We'll just say that I'm a fool for a pretty face." He replied.  
Kitty rolled her eyes and looked down at the screen. Sure enough, it had turned green again. She looked back up at Jack who shrugged. He was being sincere? She blinked then jumped up.  
"You make me sick!" she growled. "All of your sweet talk that I know will never be true!" Kitty had spoken so loudly that the transceiver had picked up her words. The screen went red again, but she didn't notice. "You are nothing but a stupid, overdressed, liar! I can't believe you turned to Snaptrap you greedy pig!" she turned and headed into her bedroom, slamming the door loudly.  
Jack sighed and looked down at the screen. Not once when Kitty spoke had it turned green. He picked up the device and shut it off. Now he knew the real reason why she had brought him there and, even though he hid it quite well, he felt exactly the same.

**Ok hope you liked it! To be honest, this chapter was quite hard to produce…Please review! FLAMES NOT WELCOME, and thanks for reading!  
~ With Love, Salem Marionette**


	5. Tell Me Why

**Salem:**** Ok there is a little bit of a time lapse here. It has been about a month since Kitty started doing what she calls "reforms" which is just forcing Jack to tell the truth about everything he has lied about. Kitty will go to work during the week and leave Jack handcuffed in his usual spot on the couch...That's pretty much it! Hope you enjoy!  
**_

**(Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 11:26 pm)**

Kitty threw her bag down on the floor and slumped down on the couch next to Jack. She had just gotten off of work, and it had been a long day. Once again the Chameleon had broken into T.U.F.F. but had disguised himself as Dudley. Little did he know, Dudley was still in the building. Kitty's partner quickly caught the Chameleon as he was coming down the hallway and sent him back to jail as revenge for when he pretended to be Fifi, Dudley's false lover. She sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Thank goodness it was Friday once again.  
"You look tired." Jack said watching the television. "And your hair is a mess."  
Kitty gave him a sideways glance. "Thanks for the compliment." she said sarcastically.  
Jack shrugged and continued to watch the television. On the screen was a movie that Kitty had never seen before. As she watched a song came on, sung by a lonely young woman whose life had been ripped away from her by a greedy suitor.

_Should have slowed down cause you moved way to fast  
Dum, dum, dum, bum  
You kissed me but I guess it didn't last  
dum, dum, dum, bum_

_Don't even try  
To say you love me so  
I know you're a fake  
That's not a risk you wanna take_

_ I couldn't even tell  
You hid it so well  
One look at me  
And I was under your spell_

Jack glanced at Kitty who had narrowed her eyes at the song. Her silence was unbearable and intense like the flames of a growing fire. It made him uneasy. The woman continued her sad melody;

_Because you played me like a deck of cards  
with that hidden ace up your sleeve  
Acting like you try so hard  
But in the end you just leave_

_ And oh good grief  
I wanna knock out your teeth  
So kiss that perfect smile goodb-ye (Goodby-e)  
...I don't want no more heartbreak...  
...No more heartbreak...  
...Just no more heartbreak..._

Kitty clenched her fists and looked away from the screen. She didn't have to watch, because the woman's words had enough of an impact.

_Should have stopped before it went to far  
Dum, dum, dum, bum  
Cause you left me with too many scars  
Dum, dum, dum, bum_

_ You may have brought me outta my shell  
How was I so easy to deceive  
Threw me through the gates of hell  
You're not as perfect as I believed_

_Because you played me like a deck of cards  
With that hidden ace up your sleeve  
Acting like you try so hard-_

Kitty refused to hear anymore. She reached down and clicked the red off button on the remote then stood up. She unhooked Jack from the couch.  
"Good night Jack..." she mumbled taking her headband out of her hair and laying it on the coffee table. Without waiting for Jack to reply, she walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She didn't bother to look for her nightgown, which she had misplaced a couple of days ago, and quickly threw on a white tank top and some jogging shorts from her wardrobe. She lay down and shut her eyes, but couldn't seem to fall asleep. The song had left her wide awake and had reminded her of her past...one she adored but at the same time did not want to remember.  
After about an hour and a half of staring at her ceiling and attempting to count the imaginary sheep that swarmed in the air above, there was a knock on the door. Kitty rolled over and squinted through the darkness.  
"What do you want?" she called wearily.  
Jack opened the door. "Good you're fully clothed. For a moment I feared you were naked."  
Kitty rolled over, turning her back on Jack. "Go to sleep and leave me alone. I'm tired." she moaned.  
Jack slicked his ears back. "No I need to talk to you." he leaned against the door frame. "I want answers and I want them now. I don't care how tired you are."  
Kitty sat up. "Will you leave me alone after I answer your questions?"  
Jack nodded.  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
"Why did you bring me here? I'm tired of you lying to me."  
"Now you know how I feel. Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie."  
"That's not true."  
Kitty crossed her arms. "Will you just leave me alone?" she said starting to raise her voice.  
Jack strode across the room and pointed Kitty's transceiver at her chest. He had turned on the lie detector. "Why do you keep me here if you hate me so much?"  
Kitty swallowed. "I don't hate you Jack." she mumbled.  
The screen flashed green and Jack continued. "Why did you bring me here? It's obvious that you're not going to take me back to T.U.F.F. so what's the real reason?" he asked once more.  
Kitty sighed. She had no choice but to tell the truth. "I missed you." she said quietly.  
Jack didn't seem convinced with her answer. "Anything else?"  
"What more do you want? I missed you, I wanted to see you, I care about you! I didn't want to see you sit in jail because even though you've done horrible things I still stand by you and think that you deserve better!" she snapped.  
Jack blinked and nodded slowly. Not quite the answer he was going for, but she wasn't lying this time. It was the complete truth.  
Kitty lay back down. "Please Jack go to sleep. I'm trying to relax." she said burying her face in the side of her pillow.  
Jack shook his head. "That's the other problem. Your couch hurts my back."  
"For a guy you are really high maintenance." Kitty replied.  
Jack paused. "Can I sleep in here with you?" he asked after a moment.  
Kitty looked up at him. "No. I don't want you in here or anywhere near me while I'm sleeping." she said plainly.  
Jack shrugged and turned to leave. Kitty sighed. No matter how she tried, she couldn't be that heartless. "Alright, alright. But if you fall out of the bed in the middle of the night, I'm ignoring you."  
Jack wanted to smile, but decided to stay modest. "Thank you Kitty." he said taking of his shirt and coat. He climbed into the other side of the bed and turned to face Kitty, but she had her back to him. "I'm glad you took me out of prison." he whispered, breaking the deafening silence.  
Kitty's heart pounded. She had never felt this awkward in her life, but at the same time it felt strangely pleasant. "Uh, ok." she replied. If Dudley ever found out about any of this, he would surely have a heart attack on the spot. Little did Kitty know, Jack was about to say something that she never thought he would.  
Jack took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I'm sorry for deceiving you so many times. But most of all, I'm sorry for leaving."  
Kitty rolled over and narrowed her eyes. "How do I know that _this _isn't a lie?" she asked.  
Jack had been prepared for her question and held up the transceiver that he had been pointing at himself. The screen was its glowing, soft, green.  
Kitty smiled. "Green is my favorite color you know."  
"I thought it was navy blue." Jack said.  
Kitty shook her head. "I've made some changes in the past month and a half." she said moving a little closer to her former partner.  
Jack gave her a small half smile. "You and me both." he moved her black hair out of her eyes and the chain to his handcuffs hit her lightly on the bridge of the nose.  
Kitty frowned and took Jack's hands. She pushed a button on the transceiver that he was holding and the handcuffs unhooked. She took them off and tossed them over the side of the bed, only satisfied when she heard them clink on the floor.  
Jack blinked. "You...took them off?" he said in disbelief.  
Kitty nodded. "I told you that when I trusted you enough, I would take them off."  
Jack was curious. "How much do you trust me?" he asked as he rubbed his wrists.  
Kitty placed her hand on the side of Jack's face. "Oh, Jack...I won't ever trust you with my money," she said half laughing, "But I do trust you enough to do this..." she leaned in kissed him gently on the cheek.  
Jack frowned. "Is that all?" he asked a little let down.  
Kitty shook her head. "You really are greedy...with more than just money."  
Jack shrugged. "That may be so, but at least I'm going after the right thing this time."  
Kitty grinned. This was just like when they used to work together, except this time it felt much better. She put her arms around his neck. "Dudley is going to kill me." she whispered, satisfying Jack with a kiss on the lips this time.  
Jack nodded. "Probably. If he ever finds out. That dim witted dog can't do anything right."  
Kitty flicked Jack on the nose. "Don't talk like that." she said softly.  
Jack didn't argue. He smiled and raised her chin, then leaned in and began to softly kiss her neck. Kitty sighed and gripped Jack's shoulders. He was so good at what he did. He moved his way up the side of her face; her jaw line, her cheek, then stopping on her mouth. He kissed her repeatedly, missing once and kissing her on the nose.  
Kitty giggled. "Stop it!" she said playfully.  
Jack shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "How can I? I told you I was a fool for a pretty face."

**Hoped you are enjoying so far, because ****that's not the ending!**** Please review and no flames welcome! Thanks everyone!**

**~ With Love, Salem Marionette**


	6. Gotcha

**Salem:**** I like this chapter. I don't really know why...I think it's because I love Larry a whole lot! Please read and review! Thanks you guys.**

**(Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 4:31 am)**

Dawn had not yet stretched her warm fingers across the sky and over the sleeping city. The days were warm this time of year, but the nights still brought merciless frost that froze any flower that had the courage to poke its head up from the ground.  
Kitty had been sleeping lightly, with her bare chest pressed against Jack's. She yawned and stretched. It was freezing in the room and she had no idea what time it was. She shivered, then something caught her attention. A soft ringing came from the floor. She frowned and leaned over the side of the bed. She and Jack's clothes littered the area and a small square light glowed from beneath her tank top. She brushed the top aside and picked up her transceiver that was going off wildly. Dudley's name flashed across the screen and she saw that he had called her four times before, each in the past thirty minutes. Why was he calling her at this hour?  
Kitty pushed herself up and pressed the red "receive call" button on the front of the device. She held it up to her ear. "What is it Dudley?" she yawned.  
Unlike Kitty, Dudley was wide awake and full of energy. "Kitty! The Chief needs all T.U.F.F. agents down at headquarters now!" he said quickly.  
Kitty frowned. Something wasn't right. "Why? What's going on down there?"  
Jack sat up and glared at Kitty. "Could you possibly be any louder?" he said hotly.  
Kitty hushed him and pointed to the phone. "Dudley's on!" she mouthed.  
Dudley continued to explain the situation. "Snaptrap is going to attack T.U.F.F." he said. "I guess Jack got out of jail and Snaptrap thinks he's here in the building."  
Kitty swallowed. What has she done? By taking Jack with her, they were both indirectly aiding in the potential downfall of T.U.F.F. She nodded. "I'll be right over Dudley!" she clicked off the phone and sprung from the bed.  
Jack frowned. "What are you doing? What did that puppy want?"  
Kitty grabbed her work clothes off of her wardrobe and started pulling them on. "Snaptrap is getting ready to invade T.U.F.F. to find you." she explained striating her collar and slipping on her gloves. "The Chief needs all of us down there."  
"If I had the choice, I would let T.U.F.F. burn to the ground." Jack sneered. "It's a waste of time and space."  
Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled up her boots. "You really need to keep your mouth shut sometimes. T.U.F.F is my home Jack. I love it there." she crawled across the bed and gave him a hug. "When I'm gone run if you want. But if you do, don't come back."  
"What makes you think I'm going to run?" Jack said kissing her.  
"Because you are you, and I've realized that you're never going to change." she went to get off the bed, but Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up onto his chest.  
"Jack I have to go!" she laughed. "This is serious. T.U.F.F is in danger!"  
Jack shook his head. "I know Snaptrap." he rubbed the back of her leg. "What harm can that idiot do?"  
Kitty tapped Jack lightly on the nose. "You'd be surprised." she got up and slung her feet over the bed before crossing the room to the door. She smiled sadly. "Bye Jack. I'll miss you."

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 4:58 am)  
** Kitty burst through the elevator door and into the main control room. Everyone in the agency was preparing for the invasion of D.O.O.M., including the Chief who had armed himself with a tiny blaster. Dudley scratched his ear but stopped when he saw Kitty enter the room.  
"Oh hey Kitty." he said. "Wanna go to the Breakfast Hut later? Huh?"  
Kitty smiled. "Sure Dudley. I need to make it up to you anyway...I'm sorry about last month."  
Dudley shrugged. "To be honest, I don't remember anything from last month. All I remember is that greyhound hitting me in the head with his Frisbee."  
Kitty laughed. "Oh Dudley." her playfulness quickly changed. "Do you know where Snaptrap is now?" she asked.  
Dudley shook his head. "Nope. No one does."  
Outside in the street, Snaptrap stood hidden in the shadows while devising his plan of action with his posy.  
"Larry go blow a hole in the wall with this bomb." he said handing the little animal a bomb nearly as big as he was.  
Larry took the bomb and ran over to the wall of the building. "Here?" he called pointing to what he thought was the perfect spot.  
Snaptrap thought a moment then shook his head. "Move to the left a little!"  
Larry scooted over. "Right here?"  
Snaptrap nodded. "Yah blow it Larry!" he yelled.  
Larry lit the fuse then ran back to where the others waited. After a moment the fuse burned off by the flame and the bomb ignited, blasting a hole in the wall of T.U.F.F. and setting off a high pitched alarm.  
Snaptrap ran up and poked his head through the hole. He narrowed his eyes angrily. "Dang it Larry! You blew the hole in the wrong spot!" he yelled. "This is a ladies bathroom!"  
Larry blinked. "But you told me to blow it there!"  
Snaptrap sighed and raised his blaster at Larry, shooting him square in the face. He turned to Ollie and Francisco. "Did you guys bring the other bombs?" he asked.  
Ollie and Francisco exchanged a nervous glance then shook their heads.  
Snaptrap looked back in the hole. "Well I guess we have to go through here then." he covered his eyes and ran through the hole. Several women screamed from the inside as the other three henchmen followed like loyal dogs to a trainer.  
Upstairs the alarm alerted everyone. They got in their fighting positions, ready to defend T.U.F.F. with their very lives. Dudley scratched his ear one last time, then raised his weapon and stepped in front of Kitty to defend her. The light on the elevator flashed on and the grinding of the gears raising it sounded. Everyone froze and held their breath as the elevator slowly climbed the floors through the shaft. The doors pried themselves open and Snaptrap stalked out with his lackeys. He turned and looked at the elevator.  
"You guys really need to get that fixed. It runs so slow!" he said.  
Dudley put his finger on the trigger. "Freeze Snaptrap!" he barked.  
Snaptrap gave Francisco a sly glance. "Freeze? Alright, have it your way."  
In a flash Francisco jumped in front of his boss. He pointed an unknown weapon at the agents and pulled the trigger. A jet of sinister cold frost flew from the barrel and coated the agents, freezing them in place.  
Snaptrap walked forward and tapped Dudley on the nose. "I want my money so now is our chance to bring Jack out of hiding." he chuckled and gestured to Dudley and Kitty. "Tie them up."  
Ollie frowned. "Don't we just need Kitty? I thought you said that she was the only one who Jack cared about."  
Snaptrap rolled his eyes. "If we only tie up Agent Katswell and Agent Puppy thaws out, he'll come after her and ruin everything, so tie him up to!" he ordered. Snaptrap pushed over Agent Nuts who stood right beside him and grinned. Time to get his money back.

**Yup I figured out why I love this chapter so much. It's because of Larry. Well hoped you guys enjoyed! If you could kindly take the time to review, but no flames welcome! Thanks!  
~With Love, Salem Marionette**


	7. I will See You Again

**Salem:**** Alright let us see how this goes! I appreciate all the support I have gotten from my readers and hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

**(Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 7:08 am)**

Jack reached down and picked up his coat from the floor and brushed it off. Kitty had not gotten back yet, but he wasn't worried. It was only Snaptrap and Jack didn't expect him to have a well thought out plan.  
He pulled on his coat and straitened his tie before venturing out into the living room and sitting down on the couch. There was hardly anything that he could do to keep himself entertained. He glanced at the door. Without the threat of a painful shock, he could run and return to his life before prison. He sighed and pushed the thought from his mind. He had finally gotten on Kitty's good side once again and wasn't about to ruin it. Instead, he clicked on the television like he usually did and flipped it to the news channel.  
"Good morning Petropolis!" a perky reporter said. She was standing in front of the T.U.F.F. headquarters and Jack expected to see Kitty standing near her, but she didn't show. "I'm reporting to you live from the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, locally known as T.U.F.F., where the notorious villain Verminious Snaptrap has taken over the building."  
Jack leaned forward and listened closer. He must have heard the reporter wrong. Snaptrap wasn't anywhere near capable of taking over T.U.F.F.  
The reporter continued. "It is believed that Snaptrap has taken T.U.F.F.'s two most prestigious agents, Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy, as hostages. We have received information that he is still in the building and armed. Citizens are advised to stay in their homes at all—" The reporter was pushed over and the camera was taken.  
Snaptrap walked in front of the camera. "Hold it still Ollie!" he hissed at his operative before starting his real statement with an evil laugh. "I am Verminious Snaptrap!" he exclaimed. "As you all may know, one of my workers named Jack Rabbit has gotten out of jail." Snaptrap pointed angrily at the camera. "I know you're listening to this Jack!"  
Francisco leaned in. "What if he's not boss?" he whispered.  
Snaptrap sighed and pushed the alligator out of view. "Anyway, I know you're listening! I want my money Jack and you better bring it." He leaned in closer to the camera. "If you don't the one thing you care about is going in my shark tank."  
Jack jumped up. Snaptrap really had done it and he had Kitty. He didn't have the money, so how could he save her?

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 7:44 am.)**

Kitty opened her eyes and groaned. She was wet from the ice that had thawed. Snaptrap had tied her up and hung her upside down from the ceiling with Dudley next to her. He was also thawed and was chewing furiously on the ropes that bound him in hopes of regaining his freedom.  
He noticed Kitty awake and stopped chewing for a moment. "Kitty you're awake! Snaptrap has taken over the whole building!"  
Kitty looked down. Francisco was stalking around on the floor, re-freezing agents that were thawing. She looked back at Dudley. "I'm sorry Dudley." She said dishonorably.  
Dudley was puzzled. "Sorry about what? The Breakfast Hut?" he inquired.  
Kitty shook her head. "No..." she hesitated, but he needed to know the truth. "I let Jack out of prison a couple months ago."  
Dudley laughed. "Quit joking. Jack got out himself remember?"  
Kitty sighed. "No Dudley you have to listen to me. I missed Jack and thought that I could change him, so I...took him out of jail." She said in a small voice.  
The amusement washed off of Dudley's face and he looked down. "You mean you're the one who started all of this?" he asked in disbelief.  
Kitty nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I'm sorry Dudley...Please don't be mad at me right now."  
Dudley couldn't begin to express his fury, but decided to hide it. This was no time to start an argument. He looked up at the ceiling. The ropes that held them were hanging from large metal hooks. If he could just find a way to pull them out, then he could get himself and Kitty free.  
The elevator doors opened once more and Snaptrap re-entered the room. He stopped and looked up in amusement at the two agents hanging like spiders from the ceiling.  
"Oh Katswell!" he called. "I hope your bunny shows up!"  
Kitty turned red. "Shut up Snaptrap! When I get down there you'll regret ever messing with T.U.F.F.!" she yelled furiously.  
Snaptrap laughed. "Will I? I'm not scared of you!" he lied.  
Dudley raised an eyebrow. "You're not? Then why do you scream like a lady when I hit you?"  
Snaptrap frowned. "I-I don't scream like a lady!" he said getting flustered. He turned to Ollie. "Do you think I scream like a girl?"  
Ollie shrugged and Snaptrap crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to back me up on this one!" he pouted.  
Kitty rolled her eyes. This was a severe waste of time. Jack was probably gone already.  
Larry ran through the door. He stopped a moment to catch his breath then spoke. "I found him!" he panted. "I found Jack!"  
Kitty blinked in surprise. Sure enough, Jack strode into the room following the little shrew and carrying a black briefcase. He glanced up at Kitty who obviously had no idea what was going on.  
Snaptrap grinned evilly. "Well, well, well!" he walked up and patted the briefcase that Jack held. "Looks like you brought it after all."  
Jack chuckled. "I told you I would repay you Snaptrap." He pointed to Kitty. "She is the one to thank. That fool got me out of jail."  
Kitty felt her heart ripping in two once again. He lied the whole time? But what about everything that he had told her? She squeezed her eyes shut and fought back her tears. "You liar!" she cried. "After all you said? You lied to me?"  
Jack ignored her and turned back to Snaptrap. He held up the briefcase. "Here you go. Have fun." Snaptrap took the briefcase and Jack stood back. He looked back at Kitty and winked at her.  
She frowned. What was he up to?  
Snaptrap laughed. "Finally I got my money!" He unlatched the hooks holding the case closed.  
Jack watched in anticipation as Snaptrap opened the briefcase. Immediately, the rat yelped and dropped it. Blue cheese spilled out across the floor.  
"Cheese! No!" Snaptrap yelled puffing up like a balloon.  
In a flash, Jack pulled a weapon from his pocket and shot at Kitty's rope. It snapped and Kitty plummeted to the ground. Jack caught her in his arms and set her on her feet.  
Kitty wanted to sock him right in the mouth. She pulled the remaining rope from her body. "Why did you lie to me?" she shouted.  
Jack shook his head and held up a hand. "I only said that to get that fool Snaptrap to believe me." He explained.  
Police sirens sounded outside and Snaptrap's minions were hurriedly trying to push their plump leader into the elevator and out the door.  
Kitty hugged Jack. "I'm proud of you for facing your past." She said. "But you need to go before you get arrested."  
Jack sighed. "I will see you again Kitty." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
After a moment Kitty pulled away and pushed Jack towards a window. "Bye Jack." She said sadly.  
Jack smiled and opened the window. "So long Miss Katswell." He leaped from the window just moments before the police flooded into the room. They started checking all of the shivering agents that were slowly thawing out.  
Dudley called down to Kitty from the ceiling and she picked up the blaster that Jack had left behind. She paused, and then shot Dudley down. He fell smacked into the floor.  
"Oww..." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.  
Kitty wanted to cry, but not in Dudley's presence. She knew that was the last kiss she was ever going to receive from the sly rabbit, but didn't protest. She watched the law enforcement handcuff Snaptrap and his gang before leading them downstairs.  
Dudley shivered and kicked the remaining ice off of his foot. "It's so cold in here!"  
Kitty nodded and walked to the elevator. Dudley followed, "Where yah going Kitty?" he asked.  
Kitty refused to meet his eyes. "I'm going home Dudley."

**(Two months later. Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 7:35 pm.)**

It seemed like a decade since Jack had left and Kitty had to admit she was quite lonely without his many snide remarks. She missed fighting with him them happily falling asleep in his arms. She sighed and held up the blaster Jack had dropped before escaping from a second floor window in T.U.F.F. She polished the shiny metal of the trigger and examined it more closely. She felt strange for keeping it, but at the same time there was no way she would ever be able to let it go.  
The mail cute on her front door flipped up and several letters were tossed through it. Kitty set down the blaster, walked over, and scooped them up off of the floor then sat down at her kitchen table to read them. They were all bills that she had to pay and she tossed them aside. She picked one of them up and frowned. In the middle of the stack was a letter from an address she was not familiar with. It came from a town hundreds of miles away called Arsonville. She flipped over the envelope and stuck her finger under the flap, ripping it open. Inside was a hand written letter;

_To Kitty,_

_I have left the town of Petropolis and moved to Arsonville to clear my name. I am sorry I could not tell you sooner, but I had to evade the police. After I find a way to prove myself, I will come back for you and we can both retreat to wherever you wish to go. I love you Kitty and understand that my past actions have ripped you apart, but no longer. _

_Please write me back,  
Jack Rabbit_

A tear slid down Kitty's cheek. Not out of sadness, but of sheer happiness. She jumped out of her seat and hunted around for a piece of paper and a pen. Jack had not forgotten about her and she did not intend to forget about him anytime soon.

**(About a week and a half later. Jack's apartment, Arsonville. 11:28 am)**

Jack opened up the newspaper and sat on his couch. After he had left Petropolis he had wandered into the city of Arsonville many miles away and rented an apartment with the little cash he had left. It wasn't the best place to live, but at least it hid him from the police. A knock on his door startled him. He got up and walked to it stealthily. He peered through the keyhole. His doorman Ronald, an ignorant lizard, stood outside. After making sure there was no threat, Jack unlocked the door and opened it.  
Ronald smiled. "Morning Jack!" he said kindly. "I've got some mail for yah here!" he handed Jack a letter.  
Jack frowned and turned the envelope over in his hand. He never received mail except for eviction notices that were never carried out. He dismissed Ronald with a hand and went back inside.  
He leaned against his door and examined the letter more closely. It came from an address in Petropolis. He grinned and opened it.

_Dear Jack,_

_Before I had gotten your letter, I had thought you had forgotten about me. I am proud of you for taking a stand and trying to fix everything you have done in the past. It will be hard, but I know you can do it.  
Things here are going well, but it is lonely without you. Repairs were made on T.U.F.F. and now we are back in business. Dudley, however, got really mad at me for helping you but I still think it was worth it. __  
__Keep working on a way to clear your name. I can't wait to see you again._

_Forever yours,  
Kitty Katswell_

Jack blinked and put the letter back into its envelope. He sat down on the couch and sighed happily. "I can't wait to see you too Kitty."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Alright everyone! Hope you enjoyed this story! If you are interested in the sequel it will be called "Love on Paper****"**** and will be told mainly in Jack and Kitty's letters to each other. Thanks for your support and please review! No flames! Goodbye!  
~With Love, Salem Marionette**


End file.
